It's All Your Fault
by SOGH1963
Summary: After Michael gets arrested, Carly realizes maybe Michael should have been raised a Quartermaine. I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


**It's All Your Fault**

**Summary: **After Michael gets arrested because of, what the judge claims, the poor choices the adults of his life made; Carly goes home and dreams of what Michael's life would be like if she and A.J. had raise their son to be a Quartermaine.

**Note: **Most of this story is a dream. Very few parts take place in the current day in Port Charles. Jason and A.J. are really close and they playfully tease each other all the time. Jason never was in the accident and he is still a Q. He was never associated with the mob, so he works at ELQ.

Chapter 1: Dante's Court Outburst

As Sonny Corinthos was on trial for the murder of Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos, a crime his son Michael committed in self defense, Detective Dante Falconeri burst the courtroom doors open and said "Sonny Corinthos didn't kill his wife. His son Michael did." Beaming pride on Dante's face as he was getting praised for doing his job yet again, Sonny was not the least bit proud of his eldest son for giving up his little brother for a crime of self defense. After Sonny had sat in the courtroom for weeks, being prosecuted for a crime he didn't commit, trying to protect Michael; Dante comes in and ruins it.

Dante may have had the best of intensions, but Michael was now on trial and his family was very unhappy. Michael said that he had killed Claudia to save his mother and newborn sister and that after all the trouble she had caused him, he still didn't want her to die. Judge Peter Carroll told Michael that he may have killed Claudia to protect Carly and Josslyn, but he went along with a cover-up, non-forcefully, and that was a crime in itself. "Taking a human life is the biggest crime in any society and it's sentence is 5 to 20 years. Taking into consideration your brain damage; Michael Corinthos the third, I hereby sentence you to 5 years in Pentonville with option for parole in 2" said Judge Carroll. As Michael's loved ones started a ruckus on how this was not justice, Judge Carroll told them that it was a very lenient sentence for taking a human life.

Dante got praised again when he had to put his little brother under arrest. Dante was placing Michael under arrest. "Michael Corinthos the third. You are under arrest for the murder of Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos." Michael knew the rest and he didn't want to hear it. Sonny, Jason and Mike were staying strong, but Carly couldn't. Carly broke down in tears as they cuffed her eldest son and dragged him out of the courtroom. As they took Michael; Carly, Sonny, Jason and Mike shared a final goodbye with Michael. Once Michael got out the courtroom doors, he ran into Morgan, Molly and Kristina who were asking where they were taking him. When Michael told them prison they said that Dante promised he wouldn't go and Michael had to tell them the truth… _Dante was wrong. _Michael would never forget the look on his family's faces, especially Morgan, Molly and Kristina's. They were so young and they had to watch someone that they love get sent to prison for protecting his family.

Back in the courtroom, the judge was telling everyone that he wouldn't be in prison if it weren't for the poor choices the adults that were around him made. Jax tried to take Carly home, but she didn't want to go anywhere with the man who hired Federal Prosecutor, Claire Walsh, who was so desperate to have Michael on the stand. She had to go see Michael before he went to Pentonville and she left.

After Carly had visited Michael at the PCPD, she came home to find Jax sitting there. She was about to take off when Jax stopped her. He told her how sorry he was for hiring Claire Walsh, he told her that he would look after Morgan and Josslyn because she needed a nap after that long and stressful day. Jax grabbed Morgan and Josslyn and they went out of the house. Carly went upstairs and just stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep in a comfy bed knowing that Michael was going to be sleeping on a slab of metal that very night and for many nights to come. Just as she started to close her eyes, the phone rang. She went downstairs to answer the phone. When she picked up, it was Edward. Edward had told her that he was going to do everything in his power to have the ruling overturned, but it would be easier if his name was Quartermaine rather than Corinthos. Carly hung up and headed for the couch. She was thinking about what Edward was saying. Would Michael's life be easier if he were a Quartermaine? She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Chapter 2: The Promise

When she awoke, she was not on the couch but rather in a comfy bed. "That's odd" she thought "I was asleep on the couch and now I'm here?" She turned over and screamed. "What is it, hunny? Is the baby okay?" asked a man who looked very familiar. "Baby?" she thought "Where am I?" Just then she remembered where she had seen the man before "A.J.!" she screamed "You're supposed to be dead." A.J. looked shocked "Well. I certainly hope I'm not dead. We need to get ready for this baby. You nervous?" he asked. "Nervous. Why would I be nervous. I've done this 3 times already and 2 of them were not even in a hospital" she said, still trying to brace the she was apparently pregnant for the 4th time? And the fact that A.J. was still alive. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and A.J. grabbed the bags and they headed down the stairs. As they were headed down the stairs Carly realized where she was. She was at the Quartermaines! A.J. and Carly were down the stairs and saw ALL the Quartermaines there. Edward, Lila, Tracy, Alan, Monica, Ned, Lois, Dillon, Jason, Emily, Skye were all there as Carly and A.J. were coming down the stairs, then A.J. announced "You people better be prepared for another Quartermaine on the way." They all looked at Carly and A.J. as they headed out the door for the hospital. Just before they stepped foot outside, Jason yelled out "If the baby's going to be raised by you, I think we'll all have a problem" as he laughed playfully. "VERY FUNNY!" yelled A.J. from outside. The Quartermaines had to be the first to see their newest family member, so they followed A.J. and Carly to the hospital in their black stretch limo.

They were right behind Carly and A.J., when they realized that they couldn't show up to see a new baby without a gift. They pulled into the toy store, in hopes to get a stuffed bear or something and be out. Emily and Jason found the cutest brown bear and the Quartermaines agreed that it was perfect, so they headed to the other side of the store to find a lineup that had at least 20 people in it. They are at the back of the line for 2 minutes, when Edward says "I've had it. Come on family!" he steps out of the line and moves to the front with his family close behind. The cashier says "Excuse me. But you may not have noticed, but there is a line." Jason and Emily looked at each other and they knew what was coming next. "Look here. I am not blind. I can see that there is a lineup. I am Edward Quartermaine and I give a great deal to this town. If you don't serve me now, I will sue you!" Lila turned to Edward and said "Edward that will be quite enough." Emily and Jason agreed. Just then the manager came out and said "You can't sue us for having customers." Edward claims that he will find a way, throws the bear at the manager and says "This is way too much to charge for a stuffed animal anyway. But because it was for my newborn great-grandson, I was willing to pay full price. Maybe even more. I was thinking $20. Not bad considering the bear is only $5." The manager tried to convince Edward to buy the bear, he even said that he can come to the front of the line. Skye told Edward that he won and Edward said "I'm never going to shop here again. The hospital gift shop would have better prices and better service. Good luck staying in business." They all walked out.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Carly was holding her newborn son Michael and A.J. was trying to contact the Quartermaines. When no one answered after the 20th time, A.J. said that he had to go check on them. Carly told him to go and he opened the door to Carly's room. There in the doorway was the Quartermaines. Edward and Lila were the first ones in there to see Michael. They were so happy to hold their great-grandson. Then Alan and Monica were thrilled to hold their grandson. Tracy came in with Dillon, Ned and Lois and to hold the newest member of the Quartermaines was a magical moment. They all agreed on that. Then Jason, Emily and Skye. When they all left A.J. sat next to Carly who was holding Michael. Carly looked at Michael and said "Your mommy and daddy are going to make sure you have a great life. That's a promise." Just then EVERYTHING went black.

Chapter 3: What Happened

When the power came back on, Carly looked around and realized things were very different. She was back at the Quartermaine mansion and when she went into Michael's room to check on him, he wasn't there. She ran down the stairs calling out for Michael. She searched every room, still calling Michael's name, and when she reached the living room she saw Edward and he looked upset. She walked over to him and asked if he had seen Michael. She explained that she was worried because he was just a baby, that's when Edward looked at her and said "Michael's not exactly a baby. He's already 14" and then he closed the photo album. "Don't worry. He's at school" said Edward. "14? School?" Carly was so confused. She had just given birth to him and suddenly he was 14.

She asked Edward how Lila was doing. Edward looked at her like she was crazy. "Where have you been all these years?" asked Edward. Carly looked at him with a blank stare. She didn't know how to respond to that question because she had no idea where she had been for all these years. Carly then caught on, "Oh my, Edward. I'm so sorry. It can't be easy when people keep mentioning it" said Carly. "It's the 4th anniversary of her death today. That's why I was looking at the photo album. Every anniversary of her death, I try to re-live every happy moment that we had together" said Edward. Carly gave him a hug and said "It'll be okay. Do you want me to stick around?" asked Carly. "As much as I'd love that, you have to get to the ELQ board meeting" said Edward. Working at ELQ? Wow Carly's life changed.

At the board meeting, she was in for a shock. She walked into the room and saw Tracy, Ned, A.J., and JASON! "Jason? Can I see you out in the hall for a sec?" she asked. Jason excused himself and went out in the hall with Carly "What happened? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I am a board member like you" he said with confusion in his voice. He thought that Carly had been to several board meetings and she sounds so confused. "Did Sonny fire his number one hit man?" she asked. "Hit man? I never worked for Sonny and I don't plan to" Jason said "Are you okay?" Carly looked at him "You won't believe me" Carly said. "Try me" he said. Carly told him how she doesn't know what's going on and how she believes this has got to be an alternate universe. Jason hugged her and told her that everything is going to be okay. They walked into the room and continued with the board meeting. Half way through the board meeting the power went out and the room went silent.

Chapter 4: We Are So Proud Of You

The power came back on and Carly was sitting on the couch at the Quartermaine mansion. She was with Edward and Michael. Michael was looking at a PCU pamphlet asking Edward which courses he should take to land his dream job- a board member at ELQ. Carly watched as Edward was telling Michael that he should take the business courses and maybe some communications. Edward was pointing to the courses Michael should take as Michael was circling them. Carly looked at Michael and the last time she saw him, he was a baby now he was going off to university. He was her son, but she felt like she didn't know him at all.

"Edward. Can you give me a minute alone with Michael" asked Carly. Edward nodded and then walked out of the room. Carly sat down next to Michael and looked at him. "Mom. You okay?" asked Michael. "Ya. I'm fine. You just grew up so fast. It seems like a few minutes ago, you were a baby. But now you're going off to PCU. Your family is so proud of you and I can guarantee you that your great-grandmother is looking down on you and smiling. She always wanted you to be a board member of hers and your great-grandfather's business" Carly said. Michael started to have tears streaming down his face and Carly turned around and A.J. was standing there. A.J. came in and gave Michael a hug. "I know you miss your great-grandmother because I do too" said A.J. as he was trying so hard not to cry for the sake of his son.

Carly had tears building up in her eyes, so she closed them for a few seconds and when she opened them Michael had his bags packed and was standing in the doorway. "Guys. I'm off" he shouted. Carly walked over to him and asked "You're leaving already?" Michael nodded as she gave him a big hug. A.J. joined in on the hug. The family came and Edward said "On behalf of the entire family, yes including my beloved Lila, I would like to say that we are so proud of you." All the Quartermaines walked over and gave Michael a hug good-bye and said their own personal good-bye. As Michael drove away in his car, Carly turned to A.J. and said "I miss Michael. I really miss him. I really, really do." She closed her eyes as she started to cry.

Chapter 5: It's Okay. No It's Not

"Carly. Carly. It's okay" said a man's voice in a calm, soothing way and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes to be back on the couch in the Jacks house and saw Jax standing above her. "It was just a bad dream" said Jax. Carly sat up and said "Not a bad dream. A good one." Jax looked at her "I'm so sorry to wake you up from a good dream. It just sounded like a bad one" said Jax. "No. No. It's okay. I can't live in a dream" Carly said. "So what was the dream about?" asked Jax. "Michael. Michael was raised as a Quartermaine. His life was perfect. He was so happy and when you woke me up, Michael had just headed off to PCU. More and more I'm regretting letting Michael be raised by Sonny. There is one thing I saw in my dream. That was you and Edward are similar." Jax looked at Carly like she was crazy. "You both are business people and you can give your kids a great life. That's why I need to ask you something" Carly said. "Ya. Anything" Jax said.

"I need you to adopt Morgan. Give him your name" said Carly. "Carly. This is a big decision. Are you sure that this is what you want?" asked Jax. "Positive" Carly said with confidence in her voice. "Okay. Let's tell him" Jax said. Carly called Morgan downstairs. Morgan came running down the stairs. Carly asked him if he was okay and Morgan told her that he missed Michael and he was confused about Dante. "One minute Dante is a great guy. Then the next he is trying to arrest dad. Then the next he's so nice to me. Then the next I find out he was only nice to me to find Michael" said Morgan who was crying from confusion.

Carly and Jax calmed Morgan down quite a bit. "When I saw Michael being dragged off in handcuffs. I didn't know what to think" said Morgan. Jax looked at Morgan then at Carly and gave a slight nod. Carly sat Morgan down next to her and told him that she doesn't want him to grow up and be like Michael because Michael had been through so much so she was going to have Jax adopt him and give him his name. Morgan was upset because he wasn't going to be Sonny's, but he knew that it was the only way to escape what Michael had gone through. Morgan said okay and he, Carly and Jax shared a group hug. While hugging, Carly realized that it's too late to change Michael's life but it may not be to late to change Morgan's.


End file.
